


Modern Magic

by AylaPazza



Series: Modern Magic [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Brave (2012), Gravity Falls, Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Magic, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Polyamory, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPazza/pseuds/AylaPazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic is a part of daily life and the supernatural is simply natural, life is virtually guaranteed to be full of excitement and wonder. Especially when you're a dragon shifter and ice spirit trying to create a relationship together. But there are the usual problems--fights, accidents, demons attempting to take over the world...nothing out of the ordinary in this big city!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello hello everyone! This work was originally created for March Madness--and is almost complete! But who'd have thought that it would explode into such a big thing? There's going to be even more stories with this, but for now we shall focus on the delightful Hiccup and Jack, and how they become the wonderful couple we all know and love! Please enjoy!

The dragon shifter sighed and wiped his arm across his forehead, eying the dragon hangars in approval. The dragons were settled for the night with enough food and water, the paddocks had been cleaned, and the saddles had been scrubbed and polished for the next day’s lessons. It was his favorite class tomorrow too. The children who wanted to ride dragons were the cutest, and the dragons selected were always the sweetest and most gentle-tempered they could find. Other than Toothless, of course.

“Hey, bud, you did great today,” Hiccup told the Night Fury while pressing their foreheads together. “Some of the older ones were rough, but you definitely did great. Go on home, I’ll meet you there.” He scratched under Toothless’ chin as they exchanged gentle purrs, before Toothless took off, the mechanical tail adjusting perfectly.

The brunet watched him fly off before the touch of cold hands on his shoulders and a cheerful voice startled him. “Such a majestic sight. Not as majestic as you, of course~”

“Jack, you flatterer.” Hiccup laughed and turned around to see one of his best friends, local ice spirit Jack Frost grinning brightly at him. “What do you want?”

“Now now, Hic, why is it that whenever I compliment you that you automatically think I want something?” Jack all but cooed with a flutter of his eyelashes.

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets. “Because last time you complimented me you ended up begging me for help in fixing Merida’s bow?”

“I couldn’t figure out how to de-ice it, I figured your heat would work! And I was right, wasn’t I?”

“You still got in trouble with her.”

“Well, at least I didn’t have to pay for a new bow,” Jack replied simply, wrinkling his nose. “Those things are expensive! But you’re right, I did want something. Nothing bad, I promise!” he quickly said, waving his hands insistently when Hiccup raised an eyebrow. “I just wanted to ask you if…um…” All of a sudden Jack found himself tongue tied, and he could feel his cheeks turning a faint violet. “Ah, if you wanna…go out with me?”

Hiccup’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head. “Sure, but don’t we usually go out?”

“Not like usual, I mean–oh hell, this is harder than Punzie said it would be.” Jack ran his hand through his hair with a deep breath. “I mean it as–like–more than friends, Hic.”

“…Best friends? Like we already are?”

Jack heard the audible smack of his hand meeting his face. “No, I mean–romantic! A date, Hiccup! I want to go on a date with you!”

It took a few minutes for it to register, but then green eyes went wide and all of a sudden he shifted, his eyes now with thin-slit pupils and black ear fins sticking straight up. “W-wait, a date? Me? With you?” A blush broke across his cheeks and even gave the black scales dotting his skin a faint tinge.

Jack gave Hiccup a nervous grin, his cheeks growing a deeper violet shade. “Yeah, I was thinking dinner tomorrow. There’s a nice restaurant not far from here, so I could come pick you up after work and then we could go.”

After a moment Hiccup gave Jack a beaming fanged grin, his tail wiggling back and forth in excitement very much like a dog’s. “I’d love to, Jack!” He suddenly hugged the smaller human, purring in the back of his throat while nuzzling the slowly suffocating ice spirit.

“Hic…! Dragon strength!”

“Oh! Sorry!” Hiccup sheepishly let Jack go. “Sorry, just got kinda excited.”

“I could tell,” Jack joked, coughing twice as he caught his breath. “But that’s not all I came by for.” He pulled out of his hoodie pocket a carefully wrapped, if now squashed, package. “Happy birthday, Hic!”

Hiccup was surprised as he took the gift. “You remembered…” He had forgotten himself that it was his birthday–technically he wasn’t going to hit his birthday for another year, but that was the price for being born on a leap day. He tore into the gift and when he saw the scarf he laughed. “Slytherin colors! Did you make it?”

“Yep! Punzie taught me how to knit, so I was able to make that for you. I know you technically don’t need it, but–”

“I don’t care, I love it!” Hiccup immediately wrapped it around his neck and gave Jack another hug, this time not squeezing so tightly but his tail wrapping around Jack. “Thanks, Jack.”

Jack grinned happily and returned the hug, liking the tail that was so possessively curled around him. The best part was that half the time Hiccup didn’t even notice what his tail did. “You’re welcome, Hic. Come on, we need to get you home for cake and ice cream!”

Of course when they did make it to Hiccup’s home all of their friends had planned a surprise party, which Jack of course had failed to mention. It led to Hiccup shrieking and jumping onto Jack’s shoulders in surprise, before they fell in a heap. But even with that, the party was a rousing success.

And Hiccup and Jack would on occasion hold hands under the table when no one was looking, with small smiles meant only for each other.


	2. I Was Wondering...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious minds lead to interesting questions, intriguing discussions, and tickle fights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for HJMM Day 2: Asexuality! Please enjoy~

“Hey, Hic.”

“Hm?”

“I was reading about some stuff, and I found something interesting.” Jack looked over at where his new boyfriend was hanging from a tree limb by his tail. His wings were out as well to help keep his balance. “Have you heard of asexuality?”

Hiccup looked up from his book in curiosity. “Yeah, why?”

“Well, do you remember what you had said a couple of years ago? When you said you had never really been attracted to anyone?” Jack tilted his head at the bat-boy, as he jokingly called him at times. “Do you think you may be asexual?”

The dragon shifter hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “Well, I did think that before, but I don’t think I am, actually. Besides, why were you looking it up?”

Jack glanced away, turning a very faint purple-pink. “Well, I was actually thinking…if you still wanted to date me but you were asexual, was there a difference between the two? So I did some research, and I didn’t realize that romantic orientation was different from sexual orientation until last night. So I was just kind of wondering if it was something like that with you.”

Hiccup laughed softly. “I looked that up a while ago, and you’re right about that. I see myself as panromantic, but I think I’m actually demisexual. For a long time Astrid never got any sexual energy from me, until her and I became close friends. And even then, it wasn’t all that often. Did it raise any ideas with you?”

Jack stretched with a faint groan and grinned. “Well, I always knew I was bi, but I hadn’t even thought if it went the same for romance and sex. So I think for now, I’ll just stick with saying I’m bi. If something changes my mind, you’ll be the first to know.” He poked Hiccup’s nose and giggled when Hiccup scrunched it up on reflex. “Besides, right now you’re the important guy in my life. I’m not looking for anyone else.”

“What, you’re not polyamorous?” Hiccup teased. When Jack looked at him in confusion he only laughed more. “Polyamory is loving more than one person at a time. It can be really tricky, since it can devolve into jealousy and anger, and everyone ends up hurt. But if you keep communication open, it’s supposed to work really well. At least according to Tadashi.” He shrugged. “It’s not for me though.”

Jack blinked a couple of times. “Why not?”

Hiccup stretched out a wing and waggled it a bit. “Dragon shifters take after their counterparts. For the most part, we mate for life, and we can get extremely jealous. So yeah, I haven’t heard of a dragon shifter who was even in a polyamorous relationship. Not to say it can’t happen,” he added quickly.

The ice spirit thought back to the other day and suddenly smirked. “Is that why when we went to the cafe the other day and that one guy tried to hit on me you snarled at them?”

Hiccup blushed. “You saw that? I had hoped that you hadn’t.”

“Too bad, I saw it. And it was kind of hot, though I didn’t think you’d get jealous _that_ quickly.”

“Neither did I,” Hiccup admitted. “You’re not angry?”

Jack waved it off casually. “Nah, we’ve been friends for years anyway. I’m not too surprised you suddenly have a bit of a jealous streak. I’ll have to make a note for future reference~” he teased, leaning over to kiss the tip of Hiccup’s nose. “Wonder how far I can push you.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Jack, even though he was pink from the kiss. “Better not, Jack. I saw Mom snap only once, it wasn’t a good sight.”

Recognizing that Hiccup was serious about it Jack held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, promise I’ll be easy. But if I can push you to an intense makeout session, would that be fine~?”

“We only started dating a week ago!”

“Hey, can’t blame a guy for hoping–!!” Jack shrieked when Hiccup had suddenly dropped from the tree limb and launched at him, fingers splayed to grab his prey. The shriek turned into laughter as the brunet attacked every single ticklish spot he could find. “H-H-Hic!! Mercy!”

“Never!” Hiccup cackled as he kept it up, stopping only when both of them were completely breathless and flopped across the grass under their favorite tree in the park. After a few moments Jack pulled himself over to use Hiccup as a convenient pillow, with the other letting his wing drape across them both as he wrapped his arm around his waist. “Why didn’t we start dating before?” Hiccup mused.

Jack laughed as he reached up to play with Hiccup’s ear fin, grinning even more as his boyfriend visibly relaxed. “Because when I asked you out you thought I meant as friends, you idiot.”

“You know I’m romantically challenged,” Hiccup grumbled. “Remember the last time I tried to ask someone out?”

“You mean senior prom and Astrid?” Jack snickered at the memory. “You got so flustered you almost shifted completely!” When Hiccup groaned Jack moved up to peck his cheek reassuringly. “That’s fine, I don’t really know what I’m doing either when it comes to dating,” he admitted. “I just go with the wind, ya know?”

“I know. Probably a good thing we both like to fly, huh?”

“Yep. Wanna take a flight later?”

“Sure, but first, sun nap.”

Jack groaned but snuggled back up to a chuckling Hiccup. Leave it to him to get a cold-blooded boyfriend who sunbathed as much as a damn cat. _Oh well. He’s lucky he’s cute._


	3. Shake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightclub dates make for some very interesting observations about your boyfriend.

Going to a nightclub for a date was clearly a double-edged sword.

On the one hand, both of them were having a lot of fun. The club had just opened recently, advertising special binaural beats spelled in order to make sure that everyone was having a good time. A big plus was that all the cups and glasses had detection spells laced into them in case they were drugged. When someone would try, the glasses would turn red, emit a screeching noise that was louder than the music, and the person wouldn’t be able to get away from the glass. It would either be stuck to their hand or follow them if they tried to move away. Many people had been arrested with the intent of date-rape already.

While the safety standards were up to par, with bouncers that had multiple eyes keeping a lookout on everything, the bartenders also provided fantastic service and drinks. Plus, anyone that tried to harass an employee was immediately treated to a punch in the eye 9 times out of 10. Those were usually as entertaining as the music, which was always up to date with some throwback songs (Don’t Stop Believing was still in the top ten that was played).

The club itself wasn’t the bad thing. No, the bad thing was that Hiccup had finally realized something: Jack had a choice ass.

It had never really come to his attention before, even when they had gone to clubs and danced before, or when their friends threw parties. And of course they had danced together, friends usually did. Rapunzel and Mavis liked to dance goofy tangos together. Merida and Astrid, well, the first time they had tried to dance as friends it had turned into a heated competition of who could come up with the most outrageous and daring moves.

Lesson learned: never pit a succubus against a banshee. At least it ended with no monetary damage and a new couple that night.

Back to the problem at hand…Hiccup tried to focus again instead of his mind going off on random tangents. Bass pounding to a good rhythm, check. Lights flashing, check. Jack next to him shaking what his mom gave him to the beat and clarifying that indeed, Hiccup wasn’t asexual? Apparently check.

Green eyes darted over to where Jack was moving smoothly with the beat. His hips were going in figure eights, and the brunet found his eyes drawn down the line of a sleeveless blue hoodie-clad back down to where tight black jeans clung to an incredibly toned rear. Hiccup forced his eyes away to look at Jack’s face. The ice spirit had his eyes closed and head tilted back, little beads of sweat clinging to his temples from the heat of the crowd and exertion of undulating his body to the rhythm.

All of a sudden he could see Jack underneath him, eyes closed and head tilted back but for completely different reasons. Hips rocking and meeting his, kissing down that pale neck and then marking him as his mate–

Hiccup closed his eyes immediately and focused harder on the music winding through his head. If he could keep his inner fire calm, he’d be fine. In his mental eye, he could see the flame breathing, in and out, keeping in half-time with the music. His own breath slowed down to match the flame. It calmed him down enough for him to open his eyes when Jack grabbed his hands and swung him around to face him.

“Hey Hic, you having fun?” The blue in Jack’s eyes kept changing shades with the varying lights flitting about above them, from turquoise to indigo to green-blue and never losing that sparkle of joy that he almost always had.

Hiccup couldn’t help but grin. Jack’s happiness was just far too infections. “Yeah, definitely! You?”

“Always! I love this place, it’s my favorite club now.” All of a sudden Jack was up in Hiccup’s face, smirking in a way that made Hiccup’s heart beat faster. “Plus I love seeing you dance, you have some fantastic swivel hips,” he purred.

Hiccup swallowed to try and alleviate the momentary dryness in his throat before answering. “Me? Well, I’m going to guess that it’s from flying and dragon riding all the time.” On spur of the moment he put his hands on Jack’s hips and pulled him flush against himself, grinning when Jack let out a startled sound and turned lilac. “I’m not the only one with swivel hips though, you know,” he teased.

“Ohh, someone likes the booty?” Jack asked with a flutter of eyelashes.

The brunet laughed. “Booty? When did you become a pirate?”

“When I decided to plunder your heart,” Jack replied. “Though you’re the one with a peg leg!”

“True, I can’t deny that.” The more they bantered the closer their faces drew, until their noses were just brushing against each other. “So does that make me the pirate that’s kidnapping the damsel?”

“Hey, I’m no damsel…”

Just before their lips met though an ear-rattling shriek burst through the haze of music and heat. Jack and Hiccup both jumped and looked over to the bar. Already there was a bartender pinning a guy to the bar, with a glass flashing red and stuck to the top of his head. Judging by the way his face was shining, the glass had been completely full when he tried to drug it.

After a moment both boys looked at each other and started laughing. “There goes that mood,” Jack pseudo-lamented. He shrugged and pulled away, walking backwards and deeper into the throng of people that started dancing again. “Come on, scalebrat, let’s see how many pants we can drop!”

Hiccup laughed at the mischievous grin on Jack’s face and obediently followed. “Sure thing, swivel hips!”

He did mentally groan when at some point Jack started grinding against him. Damn it, after that night he was positive that he was demisexual. Only Jack had ever gotten him feeling so hot and bothered. Still, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It even gave him the idea that, if things went well, maybe they could be mates. It was a nice dream, anyway.

And judging by the tent in his covers the next morning, it had been a _very_ nice one.


End file.
